


More than friends

by Mereel401



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereel401/pseuds/Mereel401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of Shepard and Liara's date at the Citadel in ME3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than friends

Serpent Nebula – Widow System – Citadel – Presidium Commons 2186  
People were staring at her while she briskly walked passed the crowded shops lining the presidium commons. Maybe it was because they could see how furious she was about the council’s unwillingness do get anything done without hours of debate even with a war going on. But much more likely it was because they didn’t see the Commander Shepard in her dress Blues every day.  
She spend enough time on the Citadel to be considered a common sight however most of these times she wore either her standard Alliance BDU’s or some of her more casual clothes. In any case Shepard was too preoccupied by her own thoughts to even realize that almost everyone was staring at her. Her anger at the politicians making everything much more complicated than was needed paled in comparison to the tight knot of fear and anticipation that had formed in her gut while she was headed to her destination.  
When Liara first talked to her about spending some time off on the citadel just enjoying each other’s company she thought that it would be the perfect opportunity to do what she should have done three years ago before the Collectors managed to kill her. But the closer she got to their rendezvous point the more her doubts began to weight on her.  
So after leaving the council chambers she found herself in a fierce debate with her fears.  
_“What if she just laughs at me”_  
_“She won’t, you know how she feels about you she wants this as much as we do!”_  
_“But what if she finally realized that she is too good for us and called this meeting to break up”_  
_“Now you’re getting beyond ridiculous she doesn’t think she is too good for us!”_  
_“Ha… but you’re not denying that she deserves better than a ruthless killer and reanimated Cerberus Frankenstein.”_  
_“So that is what this is all about? Our feelings of being unworthy of her and fear of being less than human?”_  
_“You know that is not all. You know that some part of her still resents us for forcing her to abandon us on the SR-1 and for dying”_  
_“You know that is not true. She LOVES us you idiot. she doesn’t resent us.”_  
_“But what if she is afraid to lose us again and says no or worse Breaks up? We should just forget this whole thing and move on like nothing has happened.”_  
_“Even if she does we have to try she deserves all we can give her and more. You know how the saying goes: Nothing ventured nothing gained. And besides aren’t we supposed to be the fearless Commander Shepard Alliance Vanguard, bane of the reapers and savior of the galaxy?_  
Just the saw Liara leaning on the rail of one of the balconies overlooking the presidium and all her anger about the council and fear about the future just evaporated. After a watching Liara for a few seconds doing nothing but admiring her beauty Shepard finally managed to say: “Hey Liara sorry i’m abit late the council meeting took longer than expected …damn politicians.”  
Upon hearing her lover speak T’soni turned around with a big smile on her face. “Elara I’m glad you’re here I began to worry a bit.” With a light flush on her cheeks Shepard replied “Yeah sorry about that.” Before continuing with a seductive smile “So you’re sure you want to spend our free time here or do you want to go somewhere else and find something a little bit more …. exiting to do?” Now it was Liara’s turn to blush but she still managed to reply “I love this part of the presidium it reminds me of Where I grew up.” “you mean your beautiful home back in Armali on Thessia?” Shepard asked while her thoughts turned to the blissful two weeks they spend there right after Saren’s defeat and Benezia’s funeral. “Our home love.” Liara said with a wide smile on her face “You know when I grew up I used to spend my time reading, exploring and digging for Ruins in the Garden and nearby Park” The thought of a young Liara T’soni mounting her first archeological dig in her mother’s prized garden actually got a small laugh out of Shepard.  
They spend the next half hour just talking about their parents and all the ways they got in trouble in their respective childhoods. Finally, Liara exhaled loudly and Whispered more to herself than to Shepard “I wish we could spend more time like this, no worries, no War and no galaxy to safe. Just the two of us, two girlfriends spending their time together.” Shepard used the moment when Liara looked away to watch the sky cars flying through the presidium to do what she came there to do and got on her knee. “Yeah about that, girlfriends doesn’t cut it for me any more Liara. You are the only person with whom I can be just myself and don’t have to be the Commander or the Savior. I love you more than I ever thought possible and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” With these words she got a little black box out of her pocket and opened it revealing a beautiful golden ring with a crystal clear blue diamond embedded in the center. “So Liara T’soni will you marry me?”  
When Liara had heard Shepard say that “girlfriends doesn’t cut it anymore” for her, her first panicked thought was _“No no no no no. She finally grew bored with me and now she is going to break up to find someone more interesting and deserving of her love”_ She was so shocked, that she at first didn’t turn and her brain needed a few moments to process the rest of what Elara had said. When she finally turned to her lover she found her on her knee with a ring in her outstretched right hand and starting to get more than a bit nervous. _“She wants to marry me? ME? Goddess is this a dream?” “Don’t just stand here like a statue you idiot answer her.”_  
“ I …….goddess….i…….Y……..y…..Yes of course Shepard. Of course I am going to marry you. I love you more than anything in the world.” Liara managed to stutter after what felt like an eternity of silence. “You …. really? You mean it you will marry me!” Tears of joy began to flow from both Shepard and Liara while Elara carefully pushed the ring on the left ring finger of the Asari before tightly hugging her new fiancée to her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my first try to write somthing.  
> All constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
